


Good Thing I Read the Book

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: Ten Times I Fucked an Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hidden Emotions, M/M, Oral Sex, What the hell are we?, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean gets stood up for his weekly movie date with his brother and his best friend Charlie. Not wanting to sit at home and mope about it, he decides to go to the movies anyways. What he doesn't expect to find there is ... well ... Cas.





	Good Thing I Read the Book

              “I understand,” Dean mumbled into the phone, though he wasn’t happy about it. Both Charlie and Sam had canceled on him for their movie date this evening.

              Every Wednesday night, Dean, his little brother Sam and his best friend Charlie, got together to go to the movies. It was their way to make sure they saw each other at least once a week. With work, school and life, they didn’t always have the most time for each other. Unfortunately, Sam had a test the next day he was freaking out about and Charlie had a project for work she needed to get done or it was, as she stated, ‘her bitch ass on the line.’ Dean understood them canceling, but that did not make it any less depressing.

              “Fuck it,” Dean turned on the shower and slipped out of his clothes. He was going to get himself cleaned up and go anyways.

              Once Dean was dressed and showered, he made his way down to the theater. He had never actually been to the movies by himself and for a split second, he almost reconsidered. But no … even if they were not going to keep with tradition, he was going to keep the night alive. They would be back next Wednesday and things would be back to normal. This was an off week and he had to roll with it.

              “One for uh …” They originally were going to see Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to see that without them. Also, being alone gave him the ability to break away and do something that no one knew he liked … romance. “One for … Everything, Everything.”

              “Okay,” the girl standing in the booth eyed Dean, trying to figure him out. He blushed slightly as he handed her his money and got a ticket in return. “Enjoy.”

              “Uh, thank you,” Dean couldn’t make eye contact.

              Dean waited in line to get himself a bucket of popcorn, some sour patch kids, and a large soda. He was going to do this in style, even if he had no one to share the goods with. That meant more for him.

              The movie theater didn’t have many people in it. It was Wednesday night, which happened to be the slowest night for the theater; Dean had checked, which is why they chose Wednesday night for their movie watching. When there were fewer people around, fewer people complained about the group constantly making commentary for whatever movie they were watching. Even with the few amount of people, they almost got kicked out when they came to watch the new Star Wars movie. They had a lot of opinions about it, more so Charlie, but they all held their weight well in the argument/debate.

              Dean looked at the scattering of people that were in the middle of the theater or off to the side. He could slip in between them and feel like he was part of a group or he could … yeah, that wasn’t happening. So, Dean took a seat in the very back row, right in the middle. He would have a great view of the movie and chances of people seeing or paying attention to him were lower back here.

              Once Dean was comfortable, the lights began to dim and the previews began to play. He didn’t really pay much attention to them. Most of the time, Dean came and saw what Charlie and Sam wanted to see. This was the rare occasion. The only reason he knew that this movie was even a thing, was because he had read the book.

              “Is … uh … This seat taken?” Dean’s entire body tensed when the words made it to him. He had yet to look up and he was in a dark theater, but there was no denying that voice.

              “Uh, no.” Dean shook his head, still not looking over at Castiel, who was now sitting down next to Dean.

              “Thank you, Dean.”

              It was at the mention of his name, Dean turned to look at Castiel. He looked rather intimidating in the flicker of the theater lights, his dark hair still a mess atop his head and his blue eyes still just as bright as ever. He almost seemed inhuman, which surprisingly turned Dean on. He had to shift himself to stop himself from getting noticeably hard in front of the man.

              “I didn’t picture you for a romantic kind of guy,” Castiel leaned in and whispered to Dean.

              “There is a lot you don’t know about me,” Dean hoped the words did not come out as harsh, ‘cause he did not mean them to be, but there was still some unresolved issues between Dean and Castiel.

              “I apologize for that Dean,” Castiel sounded sincere and Dean wanted to lean over and kiss the man, but he stopped himself. Castiel wasn’t interested in being with Dean, even though Dean spent a lot of his time thinking about the man. He didn’t need to make it worse by pining even harder for the man.

              “That’s okay,” Dean assured Castiel.

              The movie began and both men sat in silence, watching the movie. Dean tried to focus on comparing the book to the movie, anything to stop thinking about the fact that Castiel was only inches away from him. If he were to reach over, it would not take long for his fingers to brush up against the fabric of his clothes. But then Castiel’s hand was on Dean’s thigh and every ability he had to focus was completely out the window.

              Castiel holds his hand still on Dean’s thigh for a few minutes before he slowly starts to stroke up and down Dean’s thigh, his hand occasionally dropping between Dean’s legs. If Dean had been successful earlier in hiding that he was turned on because of Castiel, he couldn’t hide it now. He was currently so hard, he was almost in pain from the straining against his jeans.

              “Cas,” Dean whispered, letting his head fall back and hit against the wall. “You have to stop.”

              “Or,” Cas leaned into Dean, pressing his lips to Dean’s neck. “You could undo your pants for me.”

              “Or that,” Dean whispered again. For the first time in a theater, he feared drawing attention to himself.

              As nervous as Dean was about the whole ordeal, he followed Castiel’s request, reaching down and undoing his pants. He fumbled about until his cock was freed from his pants. The release of pressure was almost enough to send him over the edge but he held off the best he could.

              Castiel continues to kiss at Dean’s neck, letting little moans escape and Dean’s cock can’t help but twitch at the excitement. That is when Castiel reaches forward and takes Dean’s cock into his hand, slowly stroking around the tip of Dean’s cock, collecting the pre-cum and using it as a lubricant.

              Cas works Dean’s cock slowly, almost too slowly. Dean tried to hold back the moans that were escaping his mouth. He didn’t need for them to be caught, for more reasons than just being kicked out of the theater and having to try and explain to Sam and Charlie why they needed to pick a new one from now on. No, if he got caught, this would end and he loved nothing more than the feel of Castiel touching him.

              “Fuck,” Dean gasped, leaning his head back as far as he could. “Cas.”

              Cas reached over Dean with his free hand and grabbed the napkins that were sitting beside Dean’s popcorn. He grabbed a handful of them while continuing to stroke Dean’s cock. It didn’t take long for Dean to come undone at the touch of Cas’ hand and Cas used the napkins the best he could to stop a mess from getting all over them both.

              “That,” Dean whispered, his head still leaned back and his eyes closed. “Fuck.”

              “Yes,” Castiel laughed softly. “That was definitely … something.”

              “Ever done anything like that in a theater before?” Dean asked, finally opening his eyes again to look at Castiel.

              “Never,” Castiel admitted.

              “Interesting.”

              Dean thought over this information as he tucked himself back into his pants. He then looked around the theater to see if anyone had witnessed what had just happened. There were not many people in the theater and those who were seemed to be focused on the movie.

              Dean, happy that they were not being watched, slowly slipped down in his seat, before turning himself to sit on his knees on the floor. He knew he was going to need to wash his jeans as soon as he got home, but he had a feeling it was going to be worth it by the way Castiel seemed to watch his every move with wide eyes.

              “Dean?”

 “Undo your pants,” Dean orders.

Castiel does what is instructed of him and undoes his pants. He goes to pull himself out but Dean stops him, wanting to do it himself.

“Just relax baby,” Dean whispers.

Castiel lets his body relax back into the chair as Dean reaches into his slacks and removes his cock, stroking it gently between his fingers. This causes long, slow and deep moans to escape from Castiel’s mouth. Dean wasn’t worried about being caught before but if Cas keeps those noises up, he is going to get the attention of the whole theater. Strangely, this doesn’t stop Dean.

              Dean strokes at Castiel’s cock for a while, getting it nice and hard between his fingers before finally dropping down and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. Castiel reaches out quickly and grabs Dean’s head as if to pull him away but stops when Dean sinks his mouth further down his cock.

              “Oh,” Castiel gasps and that simple word almost has Dean hard again in his pants.

              Dean slowly works his mouth up and down the length of Castiel’s cock, letting it hit against the back of his throat before pulling back to the tip and sucking on the head. He continues this motion slowly, listening to the tiny whimpers.

              “Dean!” Castiel tries to keep his voice down and Dean knows that means that he is close.

              Dean picks up the speed around Castiel’s cock, working hard to breathe through his nose so that he doesn’t have to pull away. Then Cas’ fingers are clenching his hair and Dean braces himself.

              Castiel warns Dean with his body that he is coming and Dean comes up to the tip, trying to make as much room for Cas’ cum as he can so as to not make a mess. He swallows what he can but little bits still manage to escape out the sides of his lips and dribble down his chin.

              “Dean,” Castiel says his name again and Dean’s heart can’t help but skip. He knows that these random moments don’t mean as much to Castiel as they do to him, but he can’t help but be hopeful.

              Dean pulls himself up and grabs a few more napkins, handing them to Cas. He cleaned him up pretty good with his mouth, but it was still going to be a slight mess. Dean then used a napkin to clean up his own face.

              Both men didn’t speak directly after that. They turned their attention toward the movie, though Dean was not actually watching it. He was glad that he had read the book. Not like he was going to tell anyone that this was the movie he had come to.

              “Dean?”

              Dean turned his attention toward Castiel.

              “Yeah?”

              “Thank you,” Castiel answered, before turning back to the screen.

              “For what?”

              Dean was fairly certain that he had not done anything special. In fact, he had just planned on watching the movie with Castiel by his side. It was Castiel who initiated the sexual contact.

              “For not pushing for more,” Castiel answered and Dean’s heart sunk a little.

              “Sure thing, Cas,” Dean made sure to keep all the emotion out of his voice. “It was nothing.”

              “Yeah,” Cas answered.

              “Nothing,” He heard Castiel whisper again, not sure if he was meant to hear it or not. Only, Castiel didn’t seem so sure of his own words.

              Was this nothing?


End file.
